


Eames Lounge Chair

by Cesare



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/pseuds/Cesare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anything but <a href="http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charles_Eames">Charles</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eames Lounge Chair

"Chair. Eames Chair. Middle name, Lounge."

"Very funny," said Arthur.

Eames smiled, smug and careless. "Look it up."

"What would be the point?" Arthur asked. "If there's documentation for _Eames Lounge Chair_ floating around in a database somewhere, all that means is that you forged it. Which would be a lot of trouble to go to for a prank, but I wouldn't put it past you."

"You must not think much of my sense of humor. What a boring prank that would be."

"No, that's true. Not a prank," Arthur said. "Proof of concept. You probably snuck this 'Eames Chair' identity into a dozen major databases just to prove you could make it happen."

Eames tilted his chair back further and further still, til he could hang his head back and look at Arthur upside-down. "It's a completely legitimate identity. Unless I'm working, I'm Eames Chair."

"Okay, I'll bite. Why?"

"Sentimentality," Eames said. "Can't you guess? I'm disappointed."

Arthur turned to his laptop and did a little judicious snooping.

"First thing you ever stole," he said six minutes later.

"Much better," Eames said. "Come on then. For that, I'll buy you a drink."


End file.
